Bella and the Mouse
by Stargirl299
Summary: It's a little drabble on why Bella hates getting birthday presents.This is my first story PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of It's characters I'm only borrowing.**

Bella and the Mouse

Screaming, Isabella Swan jumped back in surprise and fear, staring at the creature seated on the rim of the bathroom toilet. A moment after the shrill sound left her lips; Edward was behind her, cool arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her. Bella could almost see his amber eyes searching the small room for threats as he asked worriedly "What's wrong!? What scared you? "M ..mmm.. MOUSE!!! She cried pointing with a shaking hand at the offending rodent, who looked at her with sorrowful eyes and launched itself out the open window, toward its escape. She shivered watching its departure, forgetting about Edward until she heard a low chuckle behind her. Bella whirled around, cheeks beginning to heat, as Edward tried to stifle the laughter with the back of his hand. "What's so funny," she demanded, glaring at her boyfriend. "You are afraid of mice. Bella you date a vampire and run with werewolves, yet a mouse makes you scream. That in itself is funny," he replied smiling that lopsided grin she lived for. "I'm not afraid of them on purpose," she muttered, her face on fire, wincing a moment later realizing how childish she sounded. "Besides its Renee's fault," she felt the need to add."

"I see," Edward murmured starting to smirk, "And how is your fear of mice Renee's fault, may I ask?"

"She bought me a pet mouse for my sixth birthday."

"That is a story I want to hear," Edward said chuckling again.

"Later,' Bella told him, "I want to shower and change." Edward nodded in acknowledgement, walking out of the bathroom, a thoughtful look on his pale face, pulling the door closed behind him.

Forty- five minuets later, freshly showered and dressed, with all her toiletries done, Bella walked back into her room, dragging a brush through her wet hair and found Edward lying like stone, staring at the ceiling. Hearing her approach, Edward sat up, his movement too fast for her to see, and pulled her into his lap, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Bella relaxed against him, her eyes fluttering closed, and a warm feeling building up in her chest despite the coldness of Edward's skin.

Then her eyes snapped open again as Edward innocently said, "Its later now. Can I hear the story?" Groaning, Bella massaged her temples and muttered "Fine but if you tell Emmett or anyone else…." She trailed off menace in her eyes. "Scouts honor," Edward said laughing. "You were never a boy scout," Bella primly noted, grinning wickedly at the look of exasperation on Edward's face. "You have to point that out?" he asked.

"Of course." _One for the human,_ she thought."Really," Bella barely heard him mutter. "Do you really want to hear the story or not," she demanded.

"Yes Ma'm," came the meek reply as Edward looked at her through his lashes.

"Well," she began, "On the morning of my sixth birthday Renee woke me up early bouncing up and down from excitement. 'Time to open your present,' she sang, 'Do it before you have to go to school.' So I got up and shuffled off to the kitchen and there, on the table, sat an empty cage with the door hanging right open. Renee saw the open cage and winced probably thinking she had ruined my birthday, but to tell the truth I was still too sleepy to care. After dressing, I grabbed my bookbag to prepare for school and dumped it on my bed, one of the pockets falling open. A small mouse scampered out and bit my arm, leaving bloody marks before scampering through a hole in the floor. Hearing my screams Renee ran into the room and, seeing the bite, grabbed the car keys to drive me to the hospital. When we returned home later, Renee admitted the mouse was my birthday present. Ever since then I've held an aversion to both mice and birthday presents.'" Edward began to laugh again, shaking his head, "That could only happen to you, Bella." "I know," she sighed.

"Do you think my simply _horrible_ experience might gain Alice's sympathy and spare me from receiving presents tomorrow?"

"What do you think?"

"She'll just find more chances to give them to me, with the excuse that it will help me overcome my trauma, won't she?"

"Of course. But look on the bright side, it's only one day. When you become a vampire, expect to celebrate both your human and newborn birthdays."

"I want to change anyway. How about today, we can think of an excuse for Charlie and it's so close to graduation…"

"No. You just want to avoid your birthday, which I cannot understand. Most humans look forward to their eighteenth, but you don't," Edward said rolling his eyes." "I'm not most humans," she retorted. "Besides I don't want to be any older than you and I don't care about supposedly missing any human experiences. I've got a bad feeling about the party."

"Don't, what could happen anyhow? Emmett teasing you worse than usual? Carlisle being nice? Relax, everything ought to be fine. Now what shall we do in these hours before doomsday?"


End file.
